Pixie Land
(Kids Mode) (Kids Mode) |artist = Assaf Rinde (The Sunlight Shakers) |from =album |tvfilm =''Kids Action & Adventure''https://www.apmmusic.com/albums/END-0127 |year = 2010https://www.apmmusic.com/albums/END-0127 |nogm = 2 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JD2018 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Kids Mode Green |pc = Violet to Magenta |gc = |pictos = 74 |nowc = |perf = }}"Chasing Dragons" by Assaf Rinde is featured on as part of Kids Mode, the song also appears on and . In the game, the song is listed as "Pixie Land", and the artist is credited as “The Sunlight Shakers”. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is supposed to represent a fairy. She has pink hair tied into a bun. She wears a green long-sleeved shirt with pink decorations, a pink skirt, orange shoes, and yellow fairy wings. She also has a wand that also has the same color of glove. During the beginning of the song, all of her pink elements (besides her hair) are dark blue, her shirt and shoes are powder blue, and her fairy wings and hair are purple, however her wand and glove stay the same. Background The dance takes place on a pond surrounded by many plants. In the beginning of the song, the background is in a winter theme, with the pond and plants being frozen, trees and twigs with hanging icicles and the ground covered in snow. The dancer sweeps away the snow surrounding the frozen pond, while two frozen leaves fall off. The background then turns into a spring theme, thus melting the pond and icicles. Lotuses come out of the pond, and four-leaf clovers and dandelions sprout out from the ground, then canterbury bells grow from both sides. Then the said plants now get swept away, and small leaves grow above the pond while the twigs now grow leaves and flowers. More flowers grow before the end of the song. Then at the end of the song, petals fall from the sky and the canterbury bells grow back again, and the background closes with a circle transition. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Swing your arms to the right while sliding up. PixieLandKids GM.png|Both Gold Moves Pixie Land GM.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Trivia *The assets show that the coach s wings are fully opaque, but in the routine the wings are translucent. Gallery Game Files Pixielandkids cover generic.jpg|''Pixie Land'' Pixielandkids cover phone kids.jpg|'' '' (Kids Mode) PixieLandKids Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Pixielandkids cover albumbkg.png| album background pixielandkids banner bkg.png| menu banner pixielandkids map bkg.png| map background Pixielandkids cover 1024.png| cover PixieLandKids_BC.jpg| cover Pixielandkids ava.png|Avatar PixieLandKids pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Pixielandkids menu.png|'' '' on the menu Pixielandkids load.png| loading screen Pixielandkids coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Kids mode score screen.png| scoring screen (Kids Mode) Promotional Images Pixielandkids footloosekids jdnow notifcation.jpg| notification (along with Footloose s Kids Mode) Others pixieland kidsmode thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Audio The Sunlight Shakers - Pixie Land Teasers Pixie Land (Kids Mode) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Just Dance 2018 Pixie Land - Kids Mode Pixie Land - Just Dance 2018 Pixie Land - Just Dance Now Pixie Land - Just Dance 2019 (Kids Mode) Pixie Land - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation es:Pixie Land tr:Pixie Land Category:Songs Category:Kids Mode Category:2010s Category:Songs by The Sunlight Shakers Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Instrumental Songs